


I Don't Want to Let Go

by 98tuffluv



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davesprite's Timeline, Doomed Timeline, Feels, Like holy mother of feels, Might add more chapters later, some character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98tuffluv/pseuds/98tuffluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just Homestuck from Davesprite's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Let Go

_John’s dead._

_Jade is too..._

The words rang through his ears as though they had been fired off by a shotgun inside his skull and Dave dropped to his knees beside his friends morbidly destroyed corpse. There was no denying it. No way to save him. For the first time in almost a decade Dave cried.

 

A few months later Rose began to pester him.

TT: Dave. I believe there is not point in denying what is undeniably obvious.  
TT: We are a doomed timeline.  
TT: Destined to lose.  
TT: And we have to stop this from happening.  
TT: I have searched for the answers and I have found only one solution.  
TT: You must travel back to when we first began to enter the game. Before your past self prototyped Cal into your sprite.  
TT: And you must take the puppets place.  
TG: no way in hell am i just leaving you here to die by yourself  
TG: johns dead jade is more than likely dead seeing as she didnt get off her island in time before the meteor struck  
TG: i cant do it rose  
TG: i cant shoulder that responsibility i just cant  
TG: there has to be another option something anything just not this  
TT: There is no other option.  
TT: I understand that you will not have the desire to fulfill this task.  
TT: But you must.  
TT: To ensure the survival of the Alpha Timeline.  
TG: no  
TT: Dave you cannot not do this task.  
TG: rose i cant do this shit  
TG: i cant be the copy the failure the doomed guy that came back to save the real guys ass  
TG: there has to be something else  
TG: anything  
TT: I’m sorry Dave.  
TT: I truly am, but there is no other option.  
TG: i just  
TG: god why us  
TG: why did the universe decide to fuck a bunch of kids over  
TG: why did the fate of the world have to rest on the shoulders of a bunch of immature thirteen year olds who thought they actually knew what they were doing  
TG: but isnt that what they used to warn us about  
TG: its all fun and games until someone gets hurt  
TG: except in our case it was until someone actually died  
TG: i mean god it would have been so easy to stop john  
TG: but we didnt  
TG: i didnt  
TG: one message and he wouldnt be dead  
TT: You could do nothing to prevent John’s death Dave, do not blame yourself.  
TG: i guess youre right  
TG: i just like to delude myself that i actually could have done something  
TT: You can do something now Dave.  
TT: You can ensure John and Jade’s survival.  
TT: If you simply go back.  
TG: i hate it when youre right  
TG: i always have  
TG: but if we really dont have any other choice  
TG: ill trust your judgement  
TG: and ill go back  
TT: Thank you Dave.   
TT: I hope you understand that I am truly sorry to dump this responsibility on your shoulder, but I believe that you can handle it.  
TG: so how long do i have until i absolutely need to go back  
TT: …  
TT: About ten minutes.  
TG: dammit lalonde  
TG: why didnt you tell me about this sooner  
TG: god we couldve  
TG: i dont know dont something  
TG: so that wed at least have some happy memories of this shitty ass timeline  
TT: I knew you’d say that, but I wanted to try to ease you out of the timeline with as little pain as possible.  
TG: dammit rose do you realize that no matter what this shit is going to be painful  
TG: for both of us  
TG: i mean god i have to leave you here by yourself to just await death  
TG: to await oblivion and who the fuck even knows what waits for us when we actually do fucking die  
TT: I’m sorry Dave.  
TG: im sorry too  
TG: its my fault this shit happened  
TG: if i hadnt prototyped that fucking puppet  
TG: if i had just thought before i fucking did shit  
TG: then maybe i could have kept us all alive  
TT: It isn’t your fault Dave.  
TT: Don’t blame yourself you could not have predicted that these circumstances would come about as consequences of a simple action such as combining a dead bird and a puppet into a sprite.  
TT: Don’t make this harder than it needs to be.  
TG: i guess youre right  
TG: again  
TG: by the way fuck you for always being right dammit  
TG: still  
TG: i just  
TG: i cant help but feel like this is my fault  
TT: It isn’t Dave. I promise you that.  
TT: Please. Don’t hold yourself responsible.   
TT: You need to let go of these things and continue on so that the session you travel to may flourish.  
TG: yeah yeah  
TG: guess times almost up  
TG: damn never thought id be saying that  
TG: and the situation isnt even ironic

Dave slipped his fingers under his shades, pushing them up farther onto his head. He noticed the salty water trails falling from his eyes and realized he was crying. Again. Damn what was he a leaky faucet?

Apparently. He had only a few more minutes to spend with the last living member of his session. Everyone else was dead. John, Jade, Bro…everyone. He and Rose were the only one’s left. Out of everyone. And soon it would only be him, but he would be living on in another timeline, as the Alpha version of himselve’s sprite.

TT: Dave, I believe it’s best if you go now.  
TT: And if I wish you the best of luck.  
TT: I don’t wish to drag out goodbye’s or add any more depression to your mind, but…  
TT: I will miss you.  
TT: And I can only hope that you will help your past self succeed where we failed.  
TT: Good-bye Dave.  
TT: And good luck.

And then Rose was gone. Permanently logged out.

In more ways than one.

Dave gritted his teeth, putting away his phone, and composing himself. He fixed his shades, adjusted his suit, and equipped his time tables. It was time.

How ironic that he was out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more chapters to this, but I'm probably going to finish my other fics first.


End file.
